INDUCTION LAW
By Prof. L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 18 , 2015 After my discovery of dipolic photon presented at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) today it is well known that Faraday for the explanation of his induction law in 1832 abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb (1785) and Ampere (1820) involving electric and magnetic forces acting at a distance. Instead, he introduced the wrong concept of field. Faraday imagined that the space surrounding the magnet and the coil was in a state of tension like stretched rubber bands and he called these bands “lines of force”. Note that later the experiments of the Quantum Entanglement confirmed the fundamental action at a distance introduced by Newton in his well-established third law of instantaneous action-reaction. In other words the experiments of the quantum Entnglement reject both fields and relativity. (EXPERIMENTS REJECTING EINSTEIN). According to the experiments of Faraday the so-called electromotive force (EMF) is given by EMF = W/q = dΦΒ/dt Where dΦΒ is the magnetic flux On this basis in 1845 Newman discovered experimentally that the so-called motional EMF occurs when a conductor of length l moves with respect to a magnet giving a uniform B . Here the vector B is not the field of Faraday but the magnetic intensity for the simple calculation of the magnetic force acting at a distance. For simplicity when the velocity u = dx/dt is perpendicular to the vector B and the length l, the magnetic force Fm = quB will be parallel to l . Therefore EMF = W/q = Fml/q = (Fm/q)l = (quB/q)l = Bul This equation also can be written as EMF = W/q = Bul = Bldx/dt = dΦΒ /dt That is, the Faraday Induction, based on the wrong concept of field, in fact, is due to the magnetic force per unit charge ( Fm/q) of the Ampere law acting at a distance no matter what is moving in accordance with the principle of relativity deduced from Newton’s laws. Faraday in his paper “Experimental Researches in Electricity”(1832) summarizes that a circumferential magnetism is exhibited by an electric current. '''In other cases since a changing magnetic field increases at a rate dB/dt, Faraday found also that W/q = (dB/dt)A, where W/q is the work per unit charge called electromotive force, (EMF). However though Neumann in 1845 showed experimentally that the Faraday Induction is consistent with the magnetic force of the Ampere law, later (1865) Maxwell in order to explain the electromagnetic properties of light (discovered by Faraday in 1845) abandoned the well-established laws of Coulomb and Ampere involving forces acting at a distance. Instead he accepted the wrong concept of field and introduced two wrong postulations. In the first postulation Maxwell hypothesized incorrectly that the magnetic force per unit charge (Fm/q) is an electric field (E). Note that the vector E is an elecric intensity of the Coulomb law for simple calculations of the electric force acting at a distance. The second postulation of Maxwell was that a changing electric field between the plates of a capacitor produces a hypothetical electric current (called displacement current) able to give a magnetic force. However the experiment of French and Tessman in 1963 showed that changing electric fields between the plates of a capacitor cannot give magnetic forces. Therefore Maxwell developed his wrong electromagnetic theory involving wrong fields moving through afallacious ether. Ironically later (1905) Einstein for developing his invalid relativity accepted Maxwell’s fallacious idea of electric field when a magnet moves with respect to a conductor. So he violated the principle of relativity because the relative motion of a conductor and a magnet produces always magnetic force no matter what is moving, in accordance with Galileo’s principle of relativity. Meanwhile, in 1881 J.J Thomson recognized that the electromagnetic energy is equivalent to a mass called “electromagnetic mass”. Such a mass which led me to discover the photon mass was used by Kaufmann who explained his experiment (1902) according to which the absorbed energy by an electron increases not only the electron energy but also the electron mass in accordance with the two conservation laws of energy and mass. Moreover the two American physicists Michelson and Morley in 1887 rejected experimentally the Maxwellian ether in favor of Newton’s particles of light (1704) having mass. Historically, in 1785 Coulomb formulated the well-established law of force acting at a distance. He also tried to formulate the law for the magnetic force but without success, because prior to 1820 electric and magnetic forces were regarded as two separate interactions . That year, Oersted demonstrated that an electric current generates a magnetic force which led to the discovery of the Ampere law (1820) of the magnetic force acting at a distance. Later Weber (1856) found experimentally that the constants K and k of electric and magnetic forces respectively are given by the simple relation K/k = c2 where c is the speed of light . For simplicity, when an electric dipole with opposite charges (+q and -q) moves at a velocity u, with respect to the source , and the dipole axis r is perpendicular to the velocity, the two basic laws of Coulomb and Ampere give Fe and Fm acting at a distance as: Fe = Kq2/r2 and Fm = kq2u2/r2 . So Fe/Fm = c2/u2 . This simple result of unified forces of laws acting at a distance led me to develop the model of dipolic particles or dipolic photons. (See my “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles”. Since for u = c the moving dipole gives time varying Ey/Bz = c Here the Ey and Bz represent the electric force and the magnetic force respectively acting at a distance. However, today many physicists believe incorrectly that Maxwell was the first who unified the electric and magnetic phenomena. In fact, Maxwell used Faraday’s wrong concepts of fields and Weber’s correct experiments on electromagnetism. Maxwell in his paper “A Dynamical Theory of the ''Electromagnetic Field” goes on to discuss some of his results in the following paragraphs: “'The conception of the propagation of transverse magnetic disturbances to the exclusion of normal ones is distinctly set forth by Professor Faraday in his Thoughts on Ray Vibrations... and that the velocity of propagation is the velocity υ found from experiments such as those of Weber...”''' To avoid Maxwell’s wrong fields which did much to retard the progress of physics, I presented at the international conference “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (Olympia 1993) my paper “Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles ”.The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri, who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democritus, because in that paper I presented my discovery of the dipole nature of photon and I showed also that the so-called EMF of the Faraday induction is the result of the magnetic force acting at a distance. Historically, it is indeed unfortunate that Descartes in his Principles of Philosophy (1644) postulated that space is filled with pieces of matter that can interact only when they touch. What appear in Newton’s laws to be long - range forces acting across empty space, such as gravity (1687) would on Descartes’ view be explained by the propagation of impulses through an invisible ethereal matter that was imagined to fill the intervening space. With the words “I FEIGN NO HYPOTHESES” Newton in his Principia exempts himself from the obligation to account for the observed consequences of his law of gravity by additional hypotheses. On this basis Coulomb and Ampere formulated the laws of electric and magnetic forces respectively acting at a distance. Unfortunately, Faraday tried to explain his induction law by using the wrong concept of field. Therefore, scientists at the time widely rejected his wrong theoretical ideas. Nevertheless Maxwell in 1865 developed his electromagnetic theory with wrong fields moving through a fallacious ether. In Maxwell’s papers, the time-varying aspect of the Faraday induction is expressed as a differential equation which Oliver Heaviside referred to as Faraday’s law even though it is different from the original version of Faraday’s law, and does not describe motional EMF. To conclude we emphasize that both the gravitational and electromagnetic properties of light led to my discovery of the dipole photon having mass and applications of the natural laws on such dipole photons led to my discovery of unified forces while the wrong concept of field of the Faraday induction used by Maxwell did much to retard the progress of physics because it led to the contradicting relativity theories. Category:Fundamental physics concepts